You Know You Love Me, xoxo, Gossip Girl
by LittleMissAlice
Summary: Twins Bella and Remie are the hottest girls in the Upper East Side. What will happen when Bella starts to fall for the "it" boy of New York? full of drama, gossip, and scandal! All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you ready Bella?" My twin sister, Remie said. This was the first big party of senior year, and being Upper East Siders, it was important that people saw you there, or else you would be thrown from your social rank. This was _the_ party. It was hosted by the hottest guy in the Upper East Side scene and everybody who was somebody was going.

"I am so ready for this." We walked, no _glided_ over to the entrance in our 6-inch Christian Loubouton stilettos and showed the David Yurman keys around our necks to the bouncer. The keys themselves were the entrance to the party. Once you had been invited, one had to go to the 5th Avenue David Yurman store and say a certain name, which would then enable the sales assistant to hand over a box which contained a 6,000 dollar, 24 karat, Victorian era key stranded through a delicate but strong platinum chain. One's entrance to the most exclusive party.

My sister and I had been born and raised in the Upper East Side. Our parents were among the top half 1% of people in the world that literally had enough money to buy a small country. Our childhood had been full of nannies pushing thousand-dollar strollers though Central Park, our adolescence a whirlwind of first kisses, true enemies, getting our first Visas, and unaccompanied shopping sprees with friends. Now, it was senior year. The last year to be with the group of friends who Remie and I had been raised with. Our last year to officially show everyone that we're the top girls in New York.

Inside, the party was in full mode. The indoor pool was dark with hundreds of tiny light bulbs strung over it. Persian carpets were laid out to form a dance floor. The hot tub was full of couples making out, the bar was fully stocked, and everyone who we knew was there.

"Oh God, look at that prostitute Emmaline, do you see what she's wearing?" Remie whispered.

"No, I was actually under the impression that she was walking around with nipple covers and a triangle glued to her crotch. Look, she's coming over here." Sure enough, moments later, the said slut was standing in front of us, trying to start a conversation with us.

"Remie! Bella! How are you two? I love the bikini Rem! It's so edgy and fresh! And Bella! Why the hell are you covering that gorgeous suit with some guy's shirt? You always were the attention grabber and now with that sequined bikini, you have your own spotlight!" Emmaline let out a high pitched laugh that made me want to cover my ears.

However, being the social people Remie and I were, we both knew that we had to smile and say something that was nice and bitchy at the same time.

"Thank you Emmaline, you are such a brilliant mind of fashion advice, tell me, where on earth did you get your bikini? I had no idea that micro-mini bikinis were back in style." I had to hand it to Remie, her sarcastic voice could make one flinch at her coldness but Emmaline apparently didn't notice.

"Actually, I got this at some boutique in Manhattan. Isn't it adorable? Where did you and Bella get yours?"

Rose glanced at me with her peripherals for just a second, that was our signal that it was now time to say something cold and turn away.

"They were made for us. By Donnatella Versace. I expect one top would cost more than you would to a guy for a night of fun." Remie sneered and we turned and left Emmaline standing there, speechless.

"That was brilliant Bee! I never see how you can get your insults so fast." Rose laughed as we walked off.

"Don't you ever feel just a tiny bit bad?" She shook her head, "We're the hottest girls in New York Bella. People worship us. We are in every social magazine, US Weekly wants to do a cover story on us, we are two top supermodels, we're supposed to be bitchy to people below our rank. The only reason Emmaline was even invited was because she slept with one of the lacrosse players last year so now, when she wants something, she spends a day in bed with him, and he calls a few people who get her in. But at least she got something right; we look hot in these bikinis."

She was right, we did. Rose was wearing a dark grey bikini that had gunmetal studs on it, paired with a Brooks Brothers men's dinner jacket, low slung khaki shorts, and red Christian Loubouton heels, she looked put together in a completely intentional messy way, like she had spent the night at a guy's house. I was wearing a navy sequined bikini with an oversized men's Abercrombie and Fitch button down left unbuttoned over it, a belt around my waist, and bright yellow Louboutons. It was evident that many guys also thought this too, because they turned to stare at us when we walked by.

Rose and I were talking to some people when a guy came up to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, winked at me, and left.

I took off my shoes, belt and shirt, got myself a drink, and went into the pool. I swam and drank and flirted halfheartedly with some guys, I wanted to be alone, but apparently they didn't get that. Finally, I handed my glass to one of them and told them to get me a variety of drinks, whoever got my favorite would be rewarded. They ran off and I swam to the other side of the pool, hoisted myself up, and ran to a door that I had spotted a few minutes ago.

The door led me to the rest of the house. There were some bedroom doors, a kitchen, living room, so on. I went up a spiral staircase up to the third floor, where I finally found a room that I wanted to relax in. In the Upper East Side, it was normal for the guests to be found lying across the living room couch or at the breakfast table eating the host's Lucky Charms the day after the party.

The room was made up of 3 walls of glass, with a balcony; two doors which I assumed lead to a bathroom and closet, and an alcove where a 4-poster bed could be seen. Books were scattered everywhere and there was a vintage looking couch in a corner. I grabbed a random book off the floor and sat on the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest and began to read.

I was a total bookworm. No one could guess that I was one to enjoy reading Romeo and Juliet over and over or that at times, I enjoyed writing college acceptance essays, but I did. Remie was smart too, but she didn't see the point of calculus and literature, she preferred partying to physics. We were definitely not identical twins, both in appearance and in nature.

Remie had blonde hair and violet eyes. They weren't blue, not bluish-purple, but a deep violet with grey around the pupils. Her eyes were completely natural and once you saw them, you could never forget them. She was, like me, five feet, eleven and a half inches, and about 125 pounds. Along with her perfect nose, porcelain skin, and pink lips that were just slightly uneven, she could look like a small, vulnerable child one minute and the next, her eyes would darken and she would give you a piercing death stare. Even though we were twins, I didn't look remotely like her.

I have brown hair. Not brownish blondish, not black, but this rich chocolate brown that had some random colored streaks through it that were so unique no one had ever been able to put on a name on their were so many natural shades in my hair, from black, to an blondish color to even some random red streaks. My hair was my identification. No one else could ever try to copy it and get away with the look. It was just _me_. My navy blue eyes pretty much give away my emotion and that helps when I don't want to talk. Like Remie, I'm the same height, if not a bit taller, and around the same weight. We have the same porcelain skin that looks like it has never seen sunlight but it looks tan at the same time. Only my nose was a bit nicer than Remie's. It was an agreed fact between us.

One of the two doors opened and I jumped, alarmed. Out came _the_ guy. The host of this party. The hottest guy in New York. Edward Masen. He was tall, taller than me, with a sculptured body and hair that was a brownish-color and always looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His sea blue eyes clearly showed his surprise when he saw me, I'm sure mine looked similar to his.

We stood (well he stood, I sat) staring at each other for a minute until he spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. I didn't know this room was occupied."

"It wasn't really."

"So you weren't just making out in the closet?" I asked, skeptical.

"Uh, no. Why are you up here?"

"Why are you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Like you did mine."

He raised his eyebrows, "Fine, it's my house, I can go anywhere I want."

"So you chose this room because you have some fetish with its closet?"

He stared at me for a minute, then laughed, and ran a hand over his face, "I wasn't expecting that. Actually I came up here to think. I hate parties."

"Isn't this _your_ party? If you hate them, why do you throw them?"

"Why do you come to a party in New York? Besides to have fun."

"Social status."

"Exactly."

I shrugged, and then nodded.

"You never told why you came up here."

"Isn't it obvious? I hate parties. The first 10 minutes are decent, and then it gets boring."

"Ouch. Is that observation for all parties or just mine?"

"All of them. Now, will you leave, I was reading."

He cocked his head to one side, "Hey, this is my house, and you're ordering _me_ around?"

"I'm a guest."

"For the party, not in my house."

"You're hospitable. Leave."

"You." He stepped closer to the couch.

I shut the book and stood up, "No, you."

Edward stepped even closer, and in a soft voice said, "Please?"

I'm a tough girl, but I think I went a little weak in my knees for a moment. And then I realized that I was just wearing my bikini. And he smelled really good.

I think my eyes showed something that I was thinking because Edward took the last step between us and pressed his lips to mine. I don't what came over me, but I was tightly wrapping my arms around his neck and running my hands through his hair. We stood there, intertwined, and for once, I wasn't using my judgment. It could take a break for a few hours. I was finally gonna have fun. It is senior year, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining in my face, and the smell of Polo Black coming from the guy sleeping next to me. Oh shit.

I sprang into an upright position, hair in my face and a horrified expression on my face. I couldn't remember _anything_ from last night, other than the fact that Remie and I had gone to a party. The guy next to me rolled over from his stomach and I saw his face. I was sharing a bed with the one and only Edward Masen. Then everything came back to me.

He opened his eyes and spotted me, looking like I did.

"Whoa," he said while yawning and sitting up, "what's wrong?"

"I don't do this! I-I-I I mean I'm Bella, not Remie! She's supposed to be the wild one!" I messily pushed my hair back and flopped back down, pulling a pillow over my face.

Edward let me have a few moments of deep breathing, then he lay back down and pried the pillow from my grip, "Bella, nothing happened."

Relief washed over me, but he was one of those people who would just say that to make the person feel better. "Are you sure, or are you just saying that to make me not go into cardiac arrest?"

He laughed and rubbed his face with his hand and then through his hair, God, he was so hot when he did that. _Control yourself!_

"I promise you, nothing except a little making out." His eyes were so sincere that I chose to believe him.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief and Edward looked at me oddly, "Am I really that bad of a guy?"

I shook my head vehemently, he had misunderstood, "No, it's not you, it's just that, I don't do _that_. I'm not that girl who sleeps with everyone and doesn't care."

He nodded, getting where I was coming from, "Well, let's go downstairs." He got out of bed and stretched, showing off his perfect abs and striped boxers. I blushed at this and how much I wanted to stare, and then realized that I was still in my bikini.

"Hey, do you have a shirt or something I could borrow?" He nodded, then went into the closet and came out with a men's button down and a pair of women's Nike shorts. He tossed them to me, and I caught them.

"You wear women's shorts?" I raised them up and he looked at me and gave me a look that had a sad tinge to it.

"They were my sister's, this was her room."

"Was?" This time, Edward looked directly into my eyes and I could see the sadness trying to show.

"She died a year ago. Car crash. Her limo driver had been drunk." Oh God, I didn't mean for the conversation to turn to anything like this.

"Edward, I swear I didn't mean to bring that up or anything, I'm so sorry." He pulled a shirt over his head, not meeting my eyes, "That's why I was here last night. She was the partier; I threw this party because I know that's what she wanted for me: some fun. But it's hard to finally accept what happened. Whenever I come here, it's like she talks to me. I miss her." I had never seen this side of him. Usually, when we were at school, he was so cocky and flirty with everyone, he hid this very well. I used to think that he hadn't cared much for his sister, but he had evidently proved me wrong.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it was the fact that I was so attracted to him both physically and emotionally now, but I dropped the clothes on the bed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him. I was tall enough that he could lean into my shoulder and lead him back to the bed, where I sat and then pulled him down so that his head rested against my collarbone. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead, leaning my cheek against his head.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but soon, I realized that there was liquid on the arm closest to his face; Edward was crying.

I didn't say or do anything, just kept holding him until he sat up and look in my eyes. He leaned forward and gave me the gentlest kiss ever, barely touching my lips, "Thank you," he said when we broke apart. I nodded and smiled, then quickly pulled on the clothes he had given me and grabbed the hand that he was offering, and went downstairs.

We went downstairs and found about two dozen people lounging around the first floor like they had lived here their whole lives. Two or three people were in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon while others randomly came in to find the milk or Cheerios. Two guys were tossing a Nerf football back and forth in the hallway, and _Friends_ was playing on the TV, with a handful of people sprawled on the couches.

"It's the same every time, come on," Edward mumbled to me and then pulled my hand to lead me to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" He asked me, leaning on the marble countertop.

"Cereal's fine."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me. I'll be in the living room." He nodded and I left and went to find a spot.

I found a chaise by the window available and I sat down. No sooner had 20 seconds passed when Remie came hurrying up to me, dressed in clothes that definitely did not belong to her.

"Bee! How was it?" I stared at her warily, "How was what, Rem?"

"Well I should've said how was he, but I was hoping you would get my point. So?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Why, Edward of course! Was he a god in bed? Did he look good naked? How many times----"

"Remington Winter Williamson! I did not sleep with anyone last night." Remie scrunched up her nose when I used her full name, "Really, cuz Gossip Girl texted everyone with pictures, everyone's dying to know!"

The air whooshed out of my lungs like I had been knocked out of breath, "What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, everyone got a text at like, 6 AM this morning. And Bee, they look pretty convincing." Rem pulled her Blackberry Storm out of her, or should I say, some guy's, shorts and showed me the text. Sure enough, there was a high quality shot of me and Edward intertwined with me only wearing my bikini.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT!" I whispered, as my lungs were still incapable of yelling. Remie patted back sympathetically, "Sweetie, the first time's the worst, really. I remember my pictures. But then they stop caring."

"You don't understand, Remie, nothing happened. We just made out a little and then went to sleep. Oh, God." I buried my face in my hands, this was horrible. Not only would this taint my otherwise perfect reputation as the mysterious and hard-to-get Williamson, Edward would be absolutely _horrified_.

Speaking of Edward, he came up to me and Remie, holding two bowls of Fruit Loops. The sight of him struggling to keep the bowls from spilling was adorable and for a moment my mind wandered from the news that I had to share with him but not for long.

"Hey," he said, while carefully placing the bowls on the end table near the chaise, he looked up and saw my face, which probably had "upset" written all over it, "what's wrong?"

Remie took this as her cue to leave but gave me a pointed look and tossed me her phone. Edward took her place next to me and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

Wordlessly, I handed him the phone, which was still opened on the text. He took it with a confused look on his face that quickly washed away as he read the text.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I know that you wanted this to be kept on the low, I don't even know how they got a picture…." He looked up, smirking, "The room's made of 3 walls of glass and a balcony, Bella." I blushed.

"I'm still sorry."

"What for?"

"For making you look like a player who had a one-night stand with me. You're classier than that, and I ruined your reputation."  
"Bella, I couldn't care what Gossip Girl posted about me. And, we didn't sleep with each other, so we both know that this is all a sham."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am. And before all of this, I was actually gonna ask you if you would go out on a few dates with me to see where this will go." I looked up from my hands, surprised. I would be thought that after this, he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me.

"Really?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Really." He locked his eyes with mine. I smiled shyly, "I would like that."

"Me too. And everything will turn out okay."

We spent the rest of the morning eating cereal and watching the _Friends_ which eventually captured the interest of everyone in the house. Edward's words had reassured me a little, but my mind kept going back to what the text had said. Would everything really work out? I hoped so, but there was always that sense of dread one got when Gossip Girl had managed to get a piece of your life you thought would remain hidden forever. I had this feeling that that wouldn't be the last bad post about me for a while.

**(Read this in a Gossip Girl narrator way, always do this with the texts.)**

"_Spotted, Edward and Bella, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _

_Careful kids, sometimes it's wiser to keep it in your pants._

_Not that you have much covering on you anyway, Bella._

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl _


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS!!! I'm back! I tried to take a break from just about everything that is important in my life but I found out that I couldn't do that. So, I'm back. I had this creative moment at midnight a few days ago so I've been trying to write down about a dozen storylines and my fingers have cramped up! Haha

Meyer's School of the Performing Arts and The Twelfth Night will probably not be updated for a while, I tried to think of a plot for the next chapters but nothing is coming to me at the moment, hopefully my writer's block for that will disappear.

A huge thank you to all of the kind and amazing people who reviewed expressing concern for my sister, thank you so much. She was better for a while and became an outpatient, but now she has an infection and is back in St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. =(

I made a Photobucket so I wouldn't end up with about a million links on my profile, the link for all album pictures are on my profile, so be sure to check them out, especially the ones for this story!

I will try to update a lot before my school starts, but when school begins, it will become a little harder but I will still try!

Also, I was watching He's Just Not That into you a few nights ago and I want to do a Twilight fanfiction on that but am not ready to write in a guy's perspective. I just can't do that. Its hard for me, I have enough trouble understanding my guy friends as it is. If someone wants to try and see if we can write a fanfiction based on that, please message me! I would be thrilled!

And that's about it. Oh, and one last thing. Unless I have to, Author Notes will only come after I have posted a chapter, like, immediately afterwards.

With all of that said, please review! I promised to write and I did, so please promise me a review!!

I love you guys! You're so awesome!

Love,

aLiCe, or you can call me by my name, Linley =)


End file.
